King Julien's First Nightmare Night
by Bird6490
Summary: King Julien gets invited to the Nightmare Night festival in Ponyville. Scootaloo looks forward to hanging out with him. However, when he shows the ponies his dance moves, he becomes a celebrity. He gets so much time to hang out with his fans, he never gets time with Scootaloo and hurts her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Inviting Julien

I know that it's a little early and September isn't over yet but I just had to start this story. I kept looking on the internet but there are no pictures of this couple! There are a few pictures of Rigby and Fluttershy but no Scootaloo and King Julien! Come on people where's the art!? Okay I'm sorry I yelled at you guys but I would like to see some pictures of this couple. Wouldn't you? All right, enough about art because it's time to start the story.

It was nearly Nightmare Night and the ponies in Ponyville were decorating the town for the Nightmare Night festival. Everyone was really excited because Princess Luna is coming just like last year. Even Scootaloo was excited about the celebration. She asked Twilight if she could send King Julien an invitation to the festival and she did. At the Lemur Habitat at the Central Park Zoo, King Julien was dancing until the message arrived. He turned off his boom box and picked up the note. "Maurice, the Sky Spirits sent me a message" he said. Julien inscrolled the note. "What does it say?" Mort asked. "You are cordially invited to the Nightmare Night (Halloween) festival in Ponyville. Scootaloo is looking forward to seeing you and I hope you are to. And a very special guest will be coming. From, Twilight Sparkle" Julien read. "A Halloween festival? That sounds like fun" Maurice asked. "Yes it does. If it has to do something with Scootaloo then I'm in. And I wonder who the special guest would be" Julien said.

"But the question is how are you going to get to Ponyville?" Maurice asked. Suddenly a remote appeared and there was a note on it. "This remote will help you get to Ponyville. Just press the button, jump through the portal and you will be in Equestria" Julien read. "Can I come to?" Mort asked. "No Mort because this is my invitation" Julien told him. "Okay" Mort said. "I also wonder what Ponyville would be like" King Julien thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-King Julien Becomes Famous

It's now October and the story continues. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. The night of the Nightmare Night Festival is finally here. Every pony in Ponyville was getting ready by putting on their costumes and getting their candy baskets. Just like last year, Scootaloo dressed up like a werewolf, Sweetie Belle dressed up like a vampire, and Apple Bloom dressed up like Frankenstein. Rainbow Dash dressed up like a Shadow bolt. I don't know what Applejack dressed up like but same costume last year. Pinkie Pie dressed up like a chicken. Spike dressed up like a…dragon. And Twilight Sparkle dressed up like Star Swirled Abeardeen. Like the directions said before, King Julien pressed a button on the remote and a portal opened up. He jumped through the portal and was in Ponyville. (Note: He's not wearing a costume. He's just wearing his leafy crown as usual)

Wow Ponyville he thought. Then a shadow walked up to him. "I've been waiting for you" the shadow said. Julien looked frightened. The shadow giggled and revealed itself. It was Scootaloo! "Julien it's only me" she chuckled. "You gave me quite a scare. I thought you were a real werewolf" Julien said. They both laughed. Then a dark could came above him and Rainbow Dash was on it. Suddenly, she hit the cloud and it struck Julien with lightning. "Ouch!" Julien squealed. Rainbow laughed. "Rainbow Dash, that wasn't nice" Scootaloo told her. "Lighten up old timer; this is best night of the year for pranks" Rainbow told her. Scootaloo gave her an angry look. "Ok sorry. Hey, sup Julien?" Rainbow said. "Scootaloo invited me to the festival" Julien said. "Oh then welcome to Ponyville. Oh there's another group over there!" Rainbow spotted and flew with the cloud to the group. "There are some ponies I'd like you to meet before the festival starts" Scootaloo said.

She took Julien to Town Square where a big stage was and ponies were gathered around for the celebration. Twilight and Spike came over. "Hey Scootaloo, Julien" Twilight greeted them. "Hey Twilight, we're gonna meet with Applejack and Pinkie Pie" Scootaloo said. "Okay have fun you to" Twilight said. Applejack walked up to Scootaloo. "Howdy Scootaloo. Enjoying the festival?" she said. Scootaloo introduced Julien to Applejack. "Please to meet you" Applejack said. Then Pinkie Pie came running over. "You guys have any candy? I really need some" she said. "Sorry Pinkie but I don't have any" Applejack said. "Oh ok. Hey, I know you; you were at Scootaloo's birthday party" Pinkie said noticing Julien. "That's me, King Julien" the lemur said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Pinkie Pie" Pinkie said. Then Julien's tail went straight up and his booty started shaking a little. "My booty senses nearby moving and grooving" Julien said.

He saw a few fillies dancing to disco music. He walked up to them. "Step aside and prepare yourselves for amazement" Julien said. Then he started dancing his awesome dance moves. A lot of the other ponies noticed and gathered around him. Julien kept dancing and shaking his booty. "Wow…" the ponies said. Rainbow Dash flew down to Scootaloo. "You should invite Julien to Ponyville more often. He's really awesome at dancing" she said. "I know" Scootaloo said. When he was done, Julien stroke a pose and someone turned off the music. The crowd made cheer and applause. "Wow I didn't know any pony could be so good at dancing" said Lyra Heartstrings. "Yeah who is this guy?" asked Derpy. Scootaloo cleared her throat. "Fillies and gentle colts let me introduce to you to the one and only King Julien!" she said. The ponies were making applause and cheering for Julien. "Yay! King Julien! Woo-hoo!" they cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Popularity Has Been Doubled

Julien blushed at all the ponies cheering for him. "Every pony I just had a brilliant idea. Why don't King Julien dance for us right here on the stage!" Mayor Mare said. All the ponies cheered. "Oh this is gonna be good" Scootaloo said. Julien stepped onto the stage and the ponies were gathered into an audience. Music started playing and King Julien performed "I like to Move It Move It". I'm not gonna do the lyrics. After the song, everyone cheered and applauded loudly. "Wow, every pony must love Julien's dancing" Scootaloo said. "Yeah, he's becoming a big star" Twilight added. Julien jumped off the stage and the ponies gathered around him for more applause. The lemur took a bow to his left and right. Suddenly something flashed in front of him. It was paparazzi! Those ponies with cameras were taking pictures of Julien and he stroke the poses he took from the episodes "The Penguin Stays in the Picture" and Goodnight and Good Chuck".

"I had no idea he's such a big star" Pinkie Pie said. "Yeah, he won the internet popularity contest back at the zoo and here he's attracted by a lot of fans. He's becoming more popular than ever!" Scootaloo said. Julien blew kisses to his fans while they kept cheering for him. "I know, I know! Thank you so very much!" he said. Then the little ponies got into a line so they could meet King Julien and have him sign autographs. Scootaloo felt a little glum and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom noticed. "Are you ok Scoot?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I'm fine" Scootaloo replied. "Are you sure?" Apple Bloom asked. "Really I'm fine" Scootaloo said. "Ok so Apple Bloom and I are gonna go trick or treating. Join us when you're ready" Sweetie Belle said walking away with Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo sighed. Suddenly a flying chariot flew down to the ground. Some pony came out and it was Princess Luna! "Citizens of Ponyville, your beloved Princess Luna has arrived" she said. Some ponies cheered and some were still in line to meet King Julien. Luna noticed Scootaloo by herself and walked up to her. "Scootaloo are you all right" the princess asked. Scootaloo gasped. "Princess Luna. No everything is not fine. Ever since King Julien started showing his dance moves to every pony, he's spending so much time with his fans and doesn't have time for me" she said. "My dear, I think you're feeling left out" Princess Luna said. "Huh?" asked Scootaloo. "Your friend is attracting so much attention that he's hanging out with his fans and he never has time for you" Luna said. "Well what should I do?" Scootaloo asked. "You should tell him how you feel and he might start to spend time with you" Luna said. "Ok. Thanks Princess" Scootaloo said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Magic of Friendship

Scootaloo walked up to Julien. "Julien can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. "Just as I sign one more autograph" said King Julien. He wrote an autograph and walked with Scootaloo and sat down with her alone. "I know you're a new star here and you love your fans but you never had time to spend with me" the filly explained. "I had no idea. I'm sorry Scoot. I didn't mean to make you feel left out; I just didn't want to let my fans down" Julien said. "I know. I just really wanted to spend time with you during this celebration but you now have fans here and I'm just lonely" Scootaloo said. "Come here" Julien said stretching his arms out wide. Scootaloo walked up to him and he hugged her. "It's not that I don't want to hang out with you. I just love being attracted by my fans" Julien said. "I know" Scootaloo said. "Tell you what. I'll hang out with you for the rest of the celebration" Julien said. "That would be great! Thanks" Scootaloo said hugging Julien. "Awww…" some ponies said.

"Well that worked out well" Twilight said. "Yep, these two are really good friends" Applejack added. Scootaloo and Julien walked away together. "I'm really glad you came to the Nightmare Night festival" Scootaloo said "Thanks. And I'm glad I get to spend time with my best friend" Julien said. The two leaned over to each other. But before they could kiss Sweetie Belle spoke up. "Hey Scoot time to get some candy!" Sweetie Belle said. "Coming" Scootaloo said running up to her.


End file.
